yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
The Nagasaki File (Part 3)
The Nagasaki File (Part 3) is the third episode of the Yami No Matsuei animated series. It was aired in Japan on October 16, 2000 and in North America on November 11, 2008. It's produced by J.C.Staff. Summary Plot At Meifu, Ani is researching Hisoka's file and discovers that the teen died three years in the hospital after contracting a mysterious and uncurable illness. He discovers that although Hisoka's death was listed as being caused by an illness there was some suspicion that Hisoka's death was likely a murder. However, due to a lack of evidence in Hisoka's case, the investigation was discontinued. At Maria's hotel room, her mother furiously tries to call the doctor with very little luck. There's a knock at the door, which she believes comes from the doctor. She opens it, surprised instead to find Tsuzuki on the other side. Slowly backing away from the door, Tsuzuki follows her into the hotel room. Fearful of the shinigami, she grabs a glass of wine and tosses it at him, only for the glass to shatter. She begins to question who Tsuzuki is, only for him to interrupt her as he requests to know everything that she knows. Maria's mother tries to feign ignorance as Tsuzuki requests to know more about the man who brought Maria back from the dead. Growing frustrated by the lack of answers he's getting, Tsuzuki guesses that the doctor behind everything is Muraki. In an undisclosed location, Muraki scolds Hisoka for carrying a gun. Labeling it as a dangerous toy for him to carry. Hisoka attempts to move against the wires trapping him against an upturned bed, only causing his wounds to deepen. Muraki explains that the wires holding him are made from a special netherworld amulet that is made from women's hair. Hisoka questions what Muraki is going to do to him, causing the doctor to fire off warning shots near his head. Muraki tells him that he isn't going to kill him, instead he's bait to lure Tsuzuki to him. Muraki remarks that he's surprised to see Hisoka, as he thought he'd never see him again, especially after their meeting three years prior. Hisoka confused by the doctor's words questions what it is he's even talking about. Coldly, Muraki remarks that maybe he should let Hisoka remember as the teen screams for him to stop. At the spot where Hisoka dissapeared, Tsuzuki is blaming himself for allowing his partner to be kidnapped, much to the displeasure of Ani. Tsuzuki holding Maria's mother's phone, picks it up when it rings and is unsurprised to hear Muraki on the other end. Tsuzuki hangs up after some time and informs Ani that he's going to meet the doctor, to which Ani objects as he believes that it's a trap. Tsuzuki remarks that he doesn't care if it's a trap, so long as he can save Hisoka. As a precuation, he creates a tracking spell that will help determine Hisoka's location, which Ani chases after. Returning to the cathedral where he and Muraki first met, the doctor remarks that his prayers had been answered as when Tsuzuki first stumbled upon him, Muraki was praying that their paths would cross again. Unfazed by the doctor's words, Tsuzuki questions him about Hisoka's location, only for the man to toss a blood-stained tissue in the shinigami's direction. Imploring Tsuzuki to follow him, the doctor leads the shinigami around Nagasaki. They stop at a museum in which Muraki cpompliments Tsuzuki's eyes, remarking that they're a piercing shade of amethysts. They then head to a antique doll shop, where Tsuzuki now frustrated, once again asks where Hisoka is being kept. Ignoring his line of questioning, Muraki remarks that unlike dolls that can be fixed, human beings can never escape getting ill or even death despite the advancments made to modern medicine. Though he soon becomes enranged when he notices that Tsuzuki isn't paying attention to him and instead is more worried about his partner. At a cafe, Muraki attempts to make light conversation with Tsuzuki, who only shows concern for his missing partner. Growing frustratd by Muraki's complacent attitutude, Tsuzuki questions Muraki's motivate. Thte doctor reveals that if he created a concering enough incident Meifu would be forced to intervene, specially he did it all so that he could meet Tsuzuki. Muraki reveals to Tsuzuki that the reason behind why he kidnapped Hisoka was because he was the one who murdered him three years prior. Hisoka dwells on his past as he remains in captivatiy. Reveling that on a particular night three years ago, he had gone outside due to being unable to sleep and had witnessed Muraki murdering a woman. As he recollects on these things, a series of marks begin to glow on his skin. Muraki reveals to Tsuzuki that because Hisoka saw him committing a murder, he sexually assaulted him and placed a curse on him that caused his body to wither and decay slowly while also removing the memory of their encounter from Hisoka's mind. Becoming disgusted by what he's hearing, Tsuzuki tells Muraki that he should be enough as he's the one that the doctor has been after this entire time, Muraki rebukes the offer, citing that Tsuzuki has been thinking of nothing but Hisoka during their entire time together. The tracking charm that Tsuzuki casted earlier manages to find Hisoka's location and appears before Tsuzuki. Hisoka thinking that he'll succumb from his wounds, fondly thinks of Tsuzuki, only to hear the older shinigami call his name. Tsuzuki attempts to dismantle the wires holding the other shinigami up, which Hisoka berates him for even coming to rescue him as it's a trap. Tsuzuki argues that he can't just abandon a partner. Muraki appears and berates Hisoka for stealing Tsuzuki's attention away from him as well as interfering with his plans. Tsuzuki berates Muraki for viewing others as pawns in his plans, as he did with Maria and Hisoka. Muraki tells the shinigami that if he's unwilling to submit, he'll have to force him, snapping his fingers, everyone looks up to see thousands of bats hanging from the ceiling. To which Muraki reveals that he orchestrated that young girl that Tsuzuki attended to earlier, to collapse due to controlling one of the bats. The bats attempt to attack Tsuzuki, who uses O-fudo magic to repel them, causing extensive damage to the interior of the building. Ani implores Hisoka to leave the building with him, as it grows unstable due to Tsuzuki's power, a piece of the ceiling falls down nearly hitting the teen shinigami before a shield pops up in place. Ani reveals that Tsuzuki gave him an O-fudo charm for Hisoka to carry with him. Muraki compliments Tsuzuki's fighting capabilities, but remarks that the bats don't seem much of a worthy opponent for the shinigami. He summons a three-headed beast to attack Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki prepares to defeat the beast but finds himself distracted by a dangerously injured Hisoka. Jealous that Tsuzuki's attention is no longer focused on him, Muraki attempts to use his beast to finish Hisoka off, but using his own body Tsuzuki protects Hisoka from the fatal attack. Using Hisoka's powers, Tsuzuki communicates with him that he wishes to bower some of his strength in order to summon his shikigami. They cast the spell, summoning Suzaku who manages to defeat the three-headed beast. Muraki impressed at Tsuzuki's impressive display of power remarks that he now desires him more because of this. As Suzaku's flames consume the building, Muraki remarks that he'll see the shinigami again as he disappears amongst the flames. Recovering from his injuries, Hisoka informs Tsuzuki that his intentions behind becoming a shinigami where so that he could find the person responsible for his death. Hisoka mentions that he's uncertain if he feels like anything got resolved after meeting Muraki, but decides to remain Tsuzuki's partner after all that they've been through. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Stub